Puck's Perfect Prom
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Puck wants his perfect Prom. Part one of the Perfect Prom series. Puck/Sam - Slash!


PUCK'S PERFECT PROM

Puck had to admit, he did love Sam's bolo tie. But, he wouldn't say it out loud. Not now, not ever.

Nor would he ever say alouf that he thought Sam's green eyes were amoung the most gorgeous he'd ever seen.

His blond hair (Puck knew Sam dyed it, yet he couldn't seem to care), the way it always just fell into place... It just made Puck smile.

The boy's stupid impressions and the dorky way he would speak in Na'vi made Puck's stomach do somersaults and made him feel like giggling like a teenie confronted with a Fall Out Boy video featuring Pete Wentz's fabulous hair.

Yet he would never admit this...

Because, of course, he was straight. He was straight so he couldn't be _attracted_ to Sam.

So Puck would continue to love Sam's bolo ties and green eyes and blond hair and stupid celebrity impressions and dorky Na'vi talking in a totally normal, straight way.

But then Prom night came along. And he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful blond. Forget Lauren, Brittany and even Santana... It was all about Sam that night.

"You look awesome, Puck." He heard that angelic voice say. Puck looked into those shining green orbs and lost his train of thought immediately.

"Thanks." He finally managed to gasp out as Rachel's voice over the speakers managed to wake him from his trance with the opening like of '_Jar of Hearts_'. "Not looking too bad yourself, Evans."

Sam shrugged lightly and replied cooly, "I try." but Puck caught the faint shade of red tint his cheeks. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, it's been fun. Now to win Prom anti-king and my night will have been made!" He grinned, trying his best to keep his cool whilst looking up at Sam's smiling face. Finally being able to tear his gaze away, he asked his friend, "What about you?"

Sam bit his lip as he studied Puck's face, deep in thought. After a few seconds, he concluded, "It's been all right so far but there's this one person who I really wanna dance with but I'm just afraid of asking them."

Puck nodded. "Oh, right."

"Ah well... Mercedes looks lonely, I'm gonna dance with her. See you on the floor." He squeezed Puck's shoulder and walked away, leaving a very desperate Noah behind. He watched the blond teen take Mercedes hand and lead her into the crowd of couples.

Well, that sucked.

He looked at his cup of punch and sighed.

Sam was straight, Puck knew this. It was just the 'accepting it' part he had trouble with. When Puck saw Sam for the first time that night, he knew he was gay. Why do you think his mouth watered when he saw those beautiful blond locks shine in the flashing lights? Anyone in their right mind would find it attractive.

Anyway, Sam was straight. But that wasn't going to stop him now. It didn't before. Puck's about 90% sure Santana was screwing around with Brittany when they were together.

Jeez, Puck can never keep his mind on one thing...

What he's trying to think about is... seducing Mr Sam Evans. Puck knows this isn't going to be an easy task but he'll do it... Somehow.

Rachel finished singing, her voice vibrated around the room and was then greeted with a round of applause. Puck stood, his eyes searching the crowd for _him_. He found him at last, laughing about something or other with Mercedes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine, Tina and Brittany walk onstage. The music started again and Blaine's deep, mature voice filled the room with excitement. "It's a shame he's gay," He heard a girl say as Puck pushed through the crowd, "I could have been his wildest adventure." Puck shook his head. _Girls_.

He finally reached Sam and grabbed out for him, his hand finding the blond's toned bicep.

"Hey Puck!"He shouted over the deafening beat and chatter of people.

A fight had just broken out. From what Noah gathered, it was Jesse and Finn. _Figures_. But, he had to give them credit. Perfect timing. _Perfect distraction_.

Puck cupped Sam's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Not exactly what Puck had in mind for '_seducing_' the boy but it was fine because it was everything Puck had ever dreamed of and then some.

"I love you." Puck said once Sam pulled away, breathless. So maybe he would say it aloud.

"Took you long enough." Sam replied, grinning cheekily.

PERFECTPROM~

_Part one of my five part 'Perfect Prom' series._

_All one shots in this series are/will be slash! 'Cause me loves some slash!  
>There is an AVPS reference in there... Cookies and red vines to whoever finds it! :D<br>Nothing in this fanfic belongs to me except the cheesiness that is the plot. Please review._

_P.S... I do love Fall Out Boy. ;)_


End file.
